The present invention is related generally to staircase systems. More particularly, the present invention is related to stowable staircase systems that enable access to overhead areas of an aircraft.
Space within a crown of a wide body aircraft is typically not efficiently or fully utilized, due to the difficulty in access thereof. In order to maximize storage and seating area within a commercial passenger aircraft, efficient use of space within the aircraft is desired. Efficient use of aircraft space can increase the number of passengers transported per flight and the capability of an aircraft to store more items on board.
Increased efficiency of space usage not only increases physical capacity of an aircraft, but can also increase customer and crewmember satisfaction and revenue per flight. For example, and particularly with respect to long flights, additional space allows for increased storage of food, baggages, and other items of various sizes. Improved efficiency of space usage also provides increased space for passenger and crewmember seating, rest areas, and movement about the aircraft.
In larger aircrafts that are typically used for longer flights, overhead space modules, such as crew rest stations and additional storage compartments, are provided in the space between the curved top portion of the hull of the aircraft and the lowered ceiling of the aircraft. These overhead space modules are typically accessible by use of a fixed stairway module, which is typically a narrow and steep stairway. These fixed stairway modules result in loss of otherwise usable main deck space.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved space efficient staircase mechanism for access to overhead areas of an aircraft that utilizes a minimal amount of space in both a stowed and/or deployed arrangement, that is cost effective to manufacture and implement within an aircraft, and that is easy and convenient to utilize and operate.